


Staring & Silence

by Brenny_17



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Confessions, Friendship/Love, Hanging Out, M/M, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Subtle Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenny_17/pseuds/Brenny_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet afternoon between hyung and dongsaeng with a touch of romance added in ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring & Silence

Eunhyuk enjoyed Yesung's company. Although the former was usually known as one of the more rowdy and outgoing members, on occasion he simply liked to sit in silence with his hyung on the older male's bedroom floor. 

They would typically speak with one another for about thirty minutes then spend the rest of their shared time together either on their phones or catching up on sleep.

On this particular day though, they did neither. Instead, they lie side by side on Yesung's single twin sized bed in silence. Not quite tired, but also not too interested in their phones either.

So, for a few minutes or so, both just lie there in silence, staring up at the ceiling in their thoughts when Eunhyuk finally decided to speak up, asking the older male a question that caught him slightly off guard.

"Hey hyung, what would you do if I had a crush on you?"

Yesung glanced at his younger companion in curiosity, but answered him anyway. "I don't know, I guess... I'd just continue on as normal," he said honestly, eyes shifting back to the ceiling. 

"Even if I confessed?" The younger male asked.

Yesung allowed himself a moment of thought for that one. "Hm...I'd let you know how I honestly felt about you, in return."

"Which would be?" He persisted, causing Yesung to turn on his side to face him. Eunhyuk followed suit, never breaking eye contact with his hyung.

"Why do you want to know?" The older male asked. 

"I was just curious," said Eunhyuk, looking at the pillow in between them now. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

For a few moments, there was silence again as Yesung regarded his dongsaeng. He spoke as though it didn't matter, but...

"I would tell you that, as a member, I love you very much. But, I honestly can't see myself loving you any other way," he answered slowly, watching the other with the intense gaze he was well known for.

Eunhyuk was still looking at the pillow, but met his hyung's gaze full on after a brief pause once he'd finished speaking. 

"I see," he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips now. "Sorry for the random question."

"It's fine," Yesung assured him, a small smile rising to his face as well.

There was a knock on the door. It was Ryeowook letting them know dinner was ready.

Both members climbed out of bed and headed for the door, however, Yesung suddenly grabbed Eunhyuk's wrist gently, causing the other to stare at him with an unreadable expression.

Instead of speaking, Yesung leaned closer to his dongsaeng, lifting his hand then tracing his index and middle finger over the younger male's philtrum. 

"Your lips look really charming right now," said Yesung, a couple seconds later removing his fingers and releasing Eunhyuk's wrist. "I wonder what Wookie has cooked."

And just like that, he opened his bedroom door and headed to the kitchen with a secretly blushing Eunhyuk following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly decided to write this. I honestly didn't mean for it to turn into some semi-confession story, I just sort of went with it haha...Hope you enjoyed anyway...^^


End file.
